Man'ari
Antorus |Przywódcy = Archimonde (do ) † Kil'jaeden ( - ) † Sargeras (faktyczny przywódca, do ) |Znani przedstawiciele = Talgath Lady Sacrolash Wielka Czarownica Alythess Książę Malchezaar Wielki Generał Rakeesh |Ojczyzna = Argus |Środowisko = Rubieże Wypaczona Otchłań Zniszczone Wyspy |Obszar występowania = Nagrand Dolina Cienistego Księżyca Półwysep Piekielnego Ognia Góry Klingi Otchłań Burz Wyspa Quel'Danas Zniszczony Brzeg Krokuun Mac'Aree Pustkowia Antoran |Język = Ereduński |Wzrost = 225 cm |Średni wiek = nieśmiertelni |Kolor oczu = świecące zielone |Kolor włosów = czarne białe |Cechy charakterystyczne = czerwona lub niebieska skóra duży ogon możliwość magicznego zwiększenia swoich rozmiarów demoniczne wypustki na ciele |Cechy dodatkowe = podrasa eredarów spaczona wersja rasy eredarskiej potężne zdolności czarnoksięskie i nekromanckie |Organizacje = Strażnicy Gniewu Sargerei (alternatywny Draenor) |Status = Aktywna }} Man'ari eredar są splugawionymi przez wpływ Płonącego Legionu eredarami, którzy obecnie są przywódcami Legionu. Jedyna frakcja eredarów, która uniknęła zepsucia, uciekła i nazwała samą siebie draenei. Nazewnictwo Man'ari w języku ereduńskim nie posiada dokładnego znaczenia, lecz opisuje coś związanego z "potwornie złym, czymś wypaczonym, nienaturalnym i zepsutym". Termin ten jest najczęściej używany przez draenei do opisania eredarów sprzymierzonych z Kil'jaedenem i Archimondem. Niektórzy mroczni eredarowie również sami siebie tak nazywają. Według tej definicji spaczeni orkowie, nagi i satyrowie również mogą być określeni przymiotnikiem man'ari, jednak jest one używane tylko względem eredarów należących do Płonącego Legionu i taka forma jest uznawana za poprawną, od kiedy Kil'jaeden ją zaakceptował. Propaganda Płonącej Krucjaty głosi, że man'ari oznacza "obdarzony przez Sargerasa" i taka definicja występuje w dialekcie języku ereduńskiego używanego przez Legion. Rozbicie thumb|XXXpx|Opis Eredarów z emitera holograficznego w [[Exodar (miasto)|Exodarze]] Man'ari eredarowie zostali stworzeni przez zło Sargerasa. Wielki Upadły Tytan zainteresował się magicznymi umiejętnościami eredarów i odwiedził ich, obiecując trzem przywódcom, Kil'jaedenowi, Archimonde'owi i Velenowi nieśmiertelność i potężną moc. Mimo sprzeciwu Velena, Kil'jaeden i Archimonde przyłączyli się do sargerasowego Płonącego Legionu, na zawsze przemieniając eredarów w potężne demony. Po pewnym czasie Kil'jaeden odkrył sanktuarium draenei. Zwodziciel rozpoczął wypaczanie orków i przekształcanie ich w wojenną rasę oraz dając im dostęp do magii czarnoksięskiej. Orkowie rozpoczęli konsekwentne polowania na draenei, wybijając ich niemal zupełnie. Biologia thumb|XXXpx|Książę Malchezaar Eredarowie przekształceni przez demoniczne moce Sargerasa są fizycznie podobni do swego pierwotnego kształtu, lecz występują pewne różnice (pierwotny kształt został wciąż zachowany u draenei). Większość eredarów, którzy stali się demonami, posiada niewielkie rogi wystające z policzków i łuków brwiowych (w filmiku z Warcraft III Archimonde posiadał inny kształt rogów na policzkach i nie miał takowych nad oczami). Kopyta demonicznych eredarów są mniejsze niż te u draenei. Większość przedstawicieli tej rasy nie posiada włosów, a dłonie pod wpływem magii stały się szponiaste. Najważniejszą cechą jest wzrost - eredarowie są dużo wyżsi od draenei, chociaż tylko nieliczni preferowali wzrost Archimonde'a (potrafił on zmieniać swoje rozmiary między dwudziestoma a dwustoma stopami). Najniżsi z man'ari eredarów mają około 10 stóp wzrostu, podczas gdy draenei są nieco niżsi od nocnych elfów, mierząc około 6,5-7 stóp. Większość man'ari eredarów w World of Warcraft używa tego samego modelu, co draenei (szczególnie jest to widoczne w przypadku Księcia Malchezaara) wykazując nieliczne różnice, poza wzrostem oraz kolorem skóry i włosów. Kil'jaeden wykazuje zdecydowanie najdalej posunięte mutacje, gdyż jest jedynym eredarem z okazałymi rogami i skrzydłami, jednak jego kształt przypisywany jest raczej jego talentom iluzjonistycznym, a nie spaczeniu. Dwie żeńskie przedstawicielki eredarów, Lady Sacrolash i Starszy Czarnoksiężnik Alythessa na Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni, również wykazują niewielkie różnice w kształcie w porównaniu do żeńskich draenei, może poza dłuższymi ogonami. Argus frame|Demoniczny Eredar w akcjiNie jest jasne, jak Argus stał się ojczyzną eredarów. Niektórzy uważają, że demoniczni eredarowie spaczyli własny świat dzięki użyciu potężnej magii czarnoksięskiej, jednak informacje przekazane przez draenei wskazują na udział Sargerasa w zniszczeniu planety. Jest również możliwe, że Argus, opustoszały z jakichkolwiek form nie-demonicznego życia, wciąż istnieje i służy jako forteca Legionu. Socjologia Umiejętność władania magią czarnoksięską ma bardzo ważne znaczenie w społeczeństwie eredarów. Ci, którzy posiadają największą moc - i w teorii najpotężniejszy arsenał magiczny - szybko awansują w szeregach Legionu. Osobnicy przejawiający mały talent do magii zostają jedynie szeregowcami i nie są warci jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Z racji wysokiej wagi przywiązywanej do magii, ranga, szkolenie i ogólna inteligencja idą w parze z umiejętnościami magicznymi. Jest to jedna z niewielu zasad, jakimi kieruje się Legion. Status Archimonde'a pośród swoich braci wiąże się z jego mistrzostwem we władaniu najbardziej destrukcyjnymi formami magii i związanymi z tym czynami (nie każdy potrafi samodzielnie zniszczyć miasto magów Dalaran. Jednak mimo niekwestionowanej potęgi Archimonde był brutalny i lekkomyślny, co czyniło Kil'jaedena, równie potężnego, lecz wyrachowanego i snującego dalekofalowe plany, jeszcze niebezpieczniejszym. Rangi magiczne * Eredarski czarnoksiężnik * Eredarski diabolista * Eredarski czarodziej Przedstawiciele Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Moby